


A message from one Admiral to Another

by RGmolpus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Ick, Insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGmolpus/pseuds/RGmolpus
Summary: Miles gets snarky.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A message from one Admiral to Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549079) by [Gwynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/pseuds/Gwynne). 



Memo to: Admiral Elli Quinn  
Dendari Free Mercenaries  
Admiral.Quinn@Dendari.Com

From: Admiral Miles Naismith (Ret)  
Admiral.Miles.Naismith@Dropbox32.Komarr.com

Elli:

A bit of advice for you when you're dealing with the Cetagandans. If they get annoying - as they always seem to do - have a head of cabbage on your desk when you talk to them.

You may need to raise shields if you do.

I'll explain later.

Yours;

Miles.

**Author's Note:**

> You REALLY REALLY REALLY need to read Gwynne's 'The Interview' to understand this story.


End file.
